Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Based on of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Skyler and Susan must survive 5 nights at the Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The next day, midnight had rolled around, and Skyler were prepared to leave for their night shift. Susan was coming along as well, wanting to do what she could to help. Skyler used the keys given to her to let themselves in, and walked down a long hall into a small office. There were two vent entrances with lights able to be turned on to shine into the entrances. There was a tablet which gave access to a network of security cameras. Each one could activate a flashlight to shine into the corresponding rooms. The office had a flashlight to shine into the main hallway as well. Susan flipped up the camera tablet. She found a button that allowed a flashlight to shine into whatever room the camera looked at. The phone began ringing, and when it went to voicemail, Razzbowski voice was heard.

Razzbowski message: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new job at the Fazbear & Friends's Pizzeria. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear & Friends Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety.

Susan: What was wrong with the old place that people hated?

Razzbowski message: They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, Anti virus systems, advanced mobility . Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Skyler: Oh, that's how they caught that criminal yesterday.

Razzbowski message: Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the three guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched them over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth.

Susan: Then why did the old ones try to kill us yesterday?

Razzbowski message: So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.

Skyler: One of them?

Razzbowski message: Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on after hours, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Toy Golden Freddy Fazbear, Salvagio The Italian Bunny head, problem solved! You can put them on anytime, and leave them on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Susan: I knew something was up with those things.

Razzbowski message: Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the heads if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Skyler: That's it? Ok.

Skyler flipped the camera to the prize counter, and saw a button that said, "Wind Music Box". She pressed it with her finger, and a circle on the side started filling up. When she released it, the circle started unwinding.

Skyler : So we just have to keep this wound?

Susan: Why did we even come .

Skyler: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

Susan: Fine?! There are killer machines on the loose, and I can't help my mom, because we can't leave, and we can't battle the machines, or we'll get in more trouble.

Skyler: So, I'm confused. They activate at night, thinking they're in the wrong room, finding where people are, and that's our room. But when they see us, they think we're robots without suits on because it's after hours, and try to stuff us into a costume.

Susan: Which is bad on a number of levels.

Skyler flipped up the camera and saw Cartoon Toy Springtrap had left her post. She switched over to party room 3, flashed the light, and saw Cartoon Toy Springtrap was standing between the tables with his guitar. Cartoon Golden Freddy and Cartoon Salvagio remained stationary. She flipped over to the Parts and Service camera, and when she flashed the light, Skyler saw the old Toy animatronics sitting in locked positions.

Skyler: Nothing happening with the the old ones.

She flipped up the camera and saw Cartoon Toy Springtrap left party room 3. She flipped to party room 4 and was absolutely frightned by Cartoon Toy Springtrap's face being right up in the camera.

Skyler: They'd better not do that all night.

Susan: What?

Skyler: Stare into the cameras.

A small caution sign appeared next to a camera switch.

Susan: The Music Box! Hang on!

Susan switched to the prize counter and started winding up the music box. Rumbling was heard in the right ventilation shaft. Susan checked the camera, and saw Cartoon Toy Springtrap crawling through the vents.

Susan: Toy Springtrap's coming! Put on the masks!

Susan and Skyler through down their masks. Susan threw down her Toy Golden Freddy mask, and Skyler threw down her Salvagio. Cartoon Toy Springtrap started pushing through the vent until he made it into the room, looking at Susan and Skyler. The room began to buzz and flash before going completely dark. The lights slowly came back on and Cartoon Toy Springtrap had disappeared.

Susan: It's safe. We can take off the masks.

Susan and Skyler took their masks off.

Skyler continued to check the cameras, checked the hallway with the flashlight, and Susan checked the vents. Soon, 6 am rolled around, signaled by a gong noise.

Susan: Guess our shift's over. Finally. What a nightmare.

Skyler: How are we gonna do 4 more nights of this shtick?

Susan: Working together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Susan and Skyler arrived home to recover from their experience.

Susan: If you would excuse me, I'm gonna go lay down. Try and calm down.

Skyler: I'm gonna do the same.

Skyler and Susan went to different areas to recuperate. Susan just fell asleep on his bed. 11 pm rolled around, and Skyler and Susan were prepared leave and made their way to the restaurant, let themselves in, and made it to their office. Midnight rolled around, starting their shift. The phone rang, and soon, Rasbowski's next message was heard.

Razz message: Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're naturals!

Skyler: Yay.

Razz message: Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole heads trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

Susan: And nobody thought that something like that should be investigated?

Razs message: Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Toy Foxy the Mangled? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Toy Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the head tricks will work on Toy Foxy, uh.

Skyler: Great. More things to worry about.

Razz message: If for some reason she activates during the night and you see her standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at her from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too.

Susan: Cool. I can use that on the cameras to keep them away from us.

Skyler: And I'll use it to keep Toy Foxy away.

Razz message: One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that Plushtrap thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think the masks will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

Skyler: Plushtrap?

Scott message: Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow.

Susan: Why are their so many bad things about all this?! Why is their not a bright light at the end of the tunnel?

Skyler: Well, we have this flashlight to shine into that long hallway.

Susan: Not what I meant.

Susan checked the camera and saw Withered Toy Springtrap was outside Parts and Service in the main hallway.

Susan: Toy Springtrap's on the move. I don't think he's happy about his arm and leg.

Childlike voice: Hi!

Susan: Who said that?

Skyler: I don't know.

Susan: That's creepy.

The phone rang again, and Razz's voice was heard.

Razz message: Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I almost forgot to tell you. There's a character stationed in the game area that'll probably start moving around tonight. I think she's called Cartoon Balloon Girl. She's an animatronic that would hand out balloons to the kids. That one was a bit different. Uh, if she gets into your room, she'll recognize you as a human and try to hand out balloons to you, but something in her animatronic machinery will cause your lights and flashlight to be disabled, regardless of how much power they have. So just make sure to throw on the masks if she's in the ventilation shaft, and she'll think she's in the wrong room, and will leave you alone for a bit. Now that should be all. Good night!

Susan checked the left vent and saw Cartoon Balloon Girl crawling through.

Cartoon Balloon Girl: Hello.

Susan: Hi! Hi! Oh man!

Cartoon Balloon Girl was thrown off by the light flashing in her face. This froze her in a crawling position for a few seconds. Skyler flashed the flashlight down the hall, and caught Toy Foxy standing at the end. She started flashing it a few times, over and over, disorienting Toy Foxy, and forcing her to retreat. Cartoon Salvagio started walking down the hall, unfazed by the light, every flash, he'd appear closer and closer to the office.

Skyler: Cartoon Salvagio's coming!

When Susan pulled down the camera tablet, Cartoon Salvagio was sitting in the room, with his endo skeleton eyes revealed. Susan and Skyler threw down their masks as the room flashed before going dark. When the lights came up, Cartoon Salvagio was gone.

Susan: Weird how they just disappear.

Skyler pressed the left vent light, and Balloon Girl was peaking through. Skyler threw down her Springtrap mask, covering up the vent to throw off Balloon Girl. She crawled back through the vents and out the other direction.

Susan noticed Withered Toy Foxy crawling up the ceiling of the prize counter. Withered Toy Foxy gave off radio interference as Susan wound up the music box.

Susan: Withered Toy Foxy is messed up.

Susan flipped over to the main hall to Withered Toy Golden Freddy standing by the door. Near the camera was also Cartoon Springtrap, who had lost his eyes, exposing dark, soulless eyes.

Susan: Ugh.

Skyler checked the right vent light and seeing Withered Toy Foxy crawling through. She did the same thing as Susan with her Springtrap mask. This threw off Withered Toy Foxy and drew it away.

A gong noise was soon heard, ending their shift.

Skyler: Finally.

Skyler and Susan went home to recuperate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skyler and Susan arrived back at the pizzeria for their next shift. The phone rang, as usual, and Razzbowski's voice was heard.

Razzboski message: Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Golden Freddy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Golden Freddy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Golden's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, I think the employees refer to him as "Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy." Uh...

Skyler: Golden Freddy was my favorite to.

Razzbowski message: Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close.

Skyler: What's he even talking about? We haven't heard any rumors.

Razzbowski message: Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Susan checked the camera, and saw the New Golden Freddy in the Golden's cove. She checked the show stage and saw all the band members had left. She checked Parts and Service, and found all the old Toy animatronics had left. Flipping back to Golden's Cove, Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy had disappeared, and when he checked the Game Area, Balloon Girl was gone.

Susan: Oh no! Ok. They're all out. All of them are out and angry.

Skyler: We'll be fine. We just have to keep doing what we we're doing.

Susan checked the Prize Counter to wind up the music box. She flipped over to Party room 1 to see Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy crawling along the ceiling. She switched to the Party room 3 to see Cartoon Toy Springtrap holding the guitar. In Party room 2, Cartoon Toy Springtrap was preparing to enter the vents. In Party room 4, Withered Crocky was standing against the wall with his arms out stretched. In the main hallway, Cartoon Crocky was standing near the hallway to the office, near the camera. In the Game Area, Cartoon Toy Springtrap was standing behind the tables. Skyler flashed her light to see Cartoon Toy Springtrap standing close to their room, with Cartoon Toy Foxy behind him. Susan checked the vent and saw Balloon Girl crawling through.

Susan: Aunt Sky. Balloon Girl is coming through, get ready.

Skyler saw Cartoon Toy Springtrap disappear from the hallway. When she looked down at Susan's camera and back, Cartoon Toy Springtrap was standing in the room. The two of them threw on their Golden Freddy and Springtrap mask, drawing Cartoon Toy Springtrap away from the office. Skyler caught Balloon Girl in the vents, and threw on her Springtrap mask to get it away. Susan did the same with her Golden Freddy mask when she caught Cartoon Toy Foxy in the vents. Skyler flashed her light to see Withered Toy Springtrap and Withered Toy Foxy coming down the hallway. She flashed the light a few times to disorient them and hold them in place.

Skyler: This is a little much for the third night.

Susan: We'll make it. What time is it?

Skyler: Uh, 3am.

Susan: We're still 3 hours away from victory.

Susan switched over to the prize counter to wind up the music box. Skyler caught Cartoon Salvagio in the vent.

Skyler: It's Cartoon Salvagio!

Susan and Skyler through on their masks as Cartoon Salvagio slid past them before disappearing. They took off their masks and checked the flashlight, where nothing seemed to appear in the main hallway. But Susan was left in shock at something he saw there.

Skyler: Susan? Are you ok?

Susan: Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Could've sworn I saw a floating Nightmare Fazbear's head in the hall, but it was probably nothing.

Skyler: Oh, boy. I think she's getting to that paranoid part of the week where Susan starts seeing things.

Susann: Yeah. Heh heh.

Susan flipped up the camera to wind the music box, and when she flashed the light, there was Original Springtrap The Rabbit staring at it she flashed the light again, and it was gone.

The animatronics began to attack in quick succession for the next few hours, with everyone throwing their masks on each time, Skyler flashing Foxy, and Susan checking the cams, trying to keep her sanity together. 6am came, and their shift ended.

Susan: We're finished.

That day, Susan had a planned hangout with her mother Madison. They were walking along the boardwalk.

Susan: Sorry I haven't been able to hang out much. I'm just so tired. I have to take this job at Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria, and we still have 3 more nights before we're done. I go there at 12 am, and leave at 6 am.

Madison: What happened? Why do you have to take that job?

Susan: Well. What happened was...we went to Fazbear & Friends's for my birthday, then Aunt Skyler went missing. We went to find her, and we saw she was looking at the older characters. Withered Toy Springtrap grabbed me, and Skyler chopped it's arm off, and the owner of the company, Razzbowski, saw it and put us to work to pay for it.

Madison: Razzbowski?

Susan: Yeah.

Madison: Susan. The guy who owns the place isn't named Razzbowski.

Susan: What?

Madison: No. The name of the new owner is Scott Cawthon.

Susan pulled out her smartphone and looked up Razzbowski. The search pulled up nothing. Only a small phrase that read, "The person you're looking for doesn't exist."

Susan: There was never a Razsbowski! Oh no. Come on, we have to go and check the place out.

The two of them ran through the Star Kingdom, making it to the pizzeria. They walked inside, to find police taking a man in a stretcher out of the building.

Susan: What just happened?

Police: One of the animatronics lashed out at a customer, smashing their skull with it's fist. This does not look good for Scott here.

Madison: Excuse me, officer? Would you happen to know a Razzbowski?

Police: No,I've never heard of a Razzbowski at all.

Susan and Madison looked at each other and ran back home. When they reached it, Susan and Madison burst through the door, panting heavily, before giving the info.

Susan: Razs. Fake. Lies. Scott.

Skyler: Razzbowski was never the real owner of Fazbear & Friends's, the real one was Scott Cawthon, and Razz never existed?

Madison and Susan just stared at Skyler for a second.

Skyler: What? I'm fluent in broken speech.

Susan: Well then, who was the guy that gave us the job?

Madison: I don't know. But I have to go with you. I can help you uncover what's really going on.

Skyler: No Sis. You can't come. Those things come to life at night, and we don't have a spare mask for you. If they see you're a human, they'll stuff you into a metal suit, and you'll die.

Madison: I don't care! We need to figure out what's happening.

Madison left.

Skyler and Susan arrived at the office for their shift that night.

Susan: Now, to find out what's really happening.

The phone rang and Razz was heard.

Razz message: Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear & Friends Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

Susan: One of the animatronics attacked someone, and there were police officers all here.

Razs message: Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.

Susan: Weird.

Razz message: Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!

Skyler: Alright. Now who is Razzbowski, really?

Susan: I don't know, but we have to find out.

Susan checked the cameras, and saw all the animatronics were moving. She flipped over to the Prize Counter to see the music box unwinding at a faster rate. She wound it up, deciding it would be easier to just keep winding the music box while Skyler checked everything else. Skyler and Susan continued with their normal routine of Susan checking the flashlight, and Skyler checking the vents. Suddenly, all the lights and cameras went out.

Susan: What happened?

Skyler: The power must've gone out.

Susan: I thought that couldn't happen. Only our flashlight can run out of power.

Skyler: They must've cut the power. Someone needs to go and fix it.

Susan: I'll do it.

Skyler: What?

Susan: It's my fault we even came here to begin with. My healing powers can repair it.

Skyler: You don't have to do this.

Susan: I just have to wear the Golden Freddy mask and hope I don't run into Plushtrap or Withered Toy Springtrap. Then I go to the power and fix the wires.

Skyler: You'll need this.

Skyler conjured two headsets and gave one to Susan, putting the other one on herself.

Susan: Good luck.

Susan walked into the main hallway with her GoldenFreddy Mask on, slowly looking out for the animatronics. He snuck and weaved past the different killer characters wandering the pizzeria. She was beginning to hear strange noises and sounds.

Skyler: How you doing Susan?

Susan: You know I'm starting to hear noises that make me believe I might die soon.

Everything went pitch black.

Susan: I might die soon!

Susan heard a low, deep, crackled voice.

Voice: I will always be with you.

Susan: No thank you! Can you give me some personal space?

Skyler: Susann are you ok?

Susan: No, I'm not. I'm losing my mind.

Skyler: You don't have to do this.

Susan: Yes I do.

Susan wandered through the halls, able to move freely past the roaming animatronics. She soon found the power breaker room, finding the wiring bit, torn, and cut apart. Susan licked her hand and smeared her spit on the damage. It soon began to magically repair and pull itself together.

Susan: Aunt Sky, I got it. It's good to go.

Susan reached for the switch and turned the power back on. She then turned to see Withered Toy Foxy lunge at her.

Withered Toy Foxy: FREEDOM!

Skyler soon only heard static on the headset.

Susan awoke later being dragged by Withered Toy Foxy to the Parts and Service area. Following behind were Withered Toy Springtrap and Salvagio. They dragged her into Parts and Service and prepeared to stuff herself into a Golden Freddy Fredbear suit. They soon began to hear a music box playing the song "Toreador March". The animatronics were distracted, dropping Susan and moving to the source of the sound. Skyler dropped from the ceiling and grabbed Susan.

Susan: Aunt Skyler?

Skyler: Susan? Are you ok?

Susan: Yeah. Let's get out of here.

As it turns out, Skyler had created a music box to play the music and lure away the animatroncics .

Skyler: You've got a big bruise on your head.

Susan: I know it hurts.

When Skyler tuened around, the Cartoon Animatronics were waiting for them. Skyler was prepared to battle them, knowing she couldn't win. Something warped out of the darkness and blasted all the animatronics back with a golden wave. It resembled Fredbear, but with soulless eyes, and golden skin, along with a black top hat. He blasted the animatronics once more to knock them out, then warped the two of them to the office.

Susan: Fredbear it's you.

The animatronic spoke with the voice Susan heard when he went to repair the power.

Nightmare Fredbear: I miss you Susan.

Susan: what going on ?

Nightmare Fredbear : Cartoon Plushtrap.

Skyler was confused.

Nightmare Fredbear/Golden Freddy: Cartoon Plushtrap kept asleep with the music box. Springtrap and Plushtrap are brothers. Allow me to show you.

Nightmare Fredbear shined a light into Skyler and Susan's eyes as they were warped into a flashback.

Nightmare Fredbear: There are two sides to the foundation of the Universe. The Joy of Creation and the Joy of Destruction. Light and Dark. In the beginning, Springtrap was light and the Plushtrap was dark. His very appearance strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who sees him, while I bring Joy and Happiness. He grew jealous and hateful towards Springtrap, and we began to fight, which led us nowhere, because we were two halves of a whole.

Fredbear and Springtrap and Plushtrap were blasting and attacking each other with light and darkness over the present day Earth

Nightmare Fredbear: We fought for many years. That was until we met Rosalina Star.

Rosalina walked up to them, settling their dispute and befriending them.

Nightmare Fredbear : She saw the beauty in us, everything, and anything. She stopped our conflict, and convinced us to combine our talents. Plushtrap possesed the physical body of an actual Plushie , and while Springtrap and Me possessed the first ever body of Spring Freddy and Spring Bonnie, giving it it's Golden appearance. Rosie was able to induct us into the roles of entertainers at Fredbear's Family Diner. Of course, that soon closed down, and we were put in the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza. We continued to entertain the kids for many years. We worshipped and loved Rosie for bringing us together and giving us our calling.

Fredbear had eyes and was singing on stage while a man used the Plushtrapto entertain other kids, with Rosie watching happily.

Nightmare Fredbear: That all changed when you were born. We lost Rosie, and while I soon recovered, Plushtrap grew deep rage in his soul. He forever blamed the daughters of Rosalina Star, swearing vengeance on her daughters.

Plushtrap flashback: No. Not Rosie. The only person who ever...hear this daughters of Rosie! When the time comes, you and everything you love will perish!

Nightmare Fredbear: Skyler. Plushtrap lured you here so he could enact his revenge on you. He blames you for her death. He was Razz. I am here to keep you safe. I don't blame you, or anyone.

The flashback ended.

Susan: Woah. He was Razzbowski the whole time? But why would he put a music box to keep him asleep?

Nightmare Fredbear: True evil comes from false hope. He wants you to believe you can win so he can truly make you suffer.

A bell gong was heard.

Nightmare Fredbear: It's time for you to leave. I can't leave until my physical form is pulled out of here. Come back in the day and collect my body so I can watch you.

Susan: I will. Thanks Fredbear.

Susan and Skyler left the building, with entirely new knowledge now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Susan and Skyler arrived home with Fredbear/Golden Freddy's husk. His soul left the body, now able to roam freely through the house.

Fredbear/Golden Freddy: I believe that it is in our best interest that Susan stays with me.

Skyler: Good idea.

Susan: I think I want to stay tonight.

A police siren was heard, and Skyler and Susan saw many police cars driving towards Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria's . They left Fredbear in the house, and rushed to the restaurant to find what had happened. There were police officers observing and taking notes on everything.

Skyler: Excuse me, officer? What is going on?

Police: Well, ma'am, if you must know, we have a little murder crime committed here. 6 kids have been killed, and the killer looks like he bolted. We still need to find the bodies, but it doesn't look good. This place is probably gonna get closed down.

Susan: How does this affect any employees? We're working the night shift currently.

Police: Well if you want, you can work your shift, but it'll probably be your last night.

Skyler and Her sister were preparing for their night shift, with Susan staying at the house.

Susan: Good luck, you guys.

Madison: We'll be back in the morning.

Madison and Skyler left and went to Fazbear & Friend's. They arrived in their office. The phone rang, and "Razz's" voice was heard.

Razz message: Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? The place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a purple one, someone took it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift. It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Freddy Fazbear Pizza's" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!

Skyler: Madison. You'll have to watch the cameras and the flashlight.

Madison picked up the camera tablet. All the animatronics were on the move. She flipped over to the Prize Counter to wind up the music box. They continued their Classic pattern for the night. Skyler caught Withered Balloon Girl in the vent and donned her Toy Springtrap mask. Balloon Girl pushed through and punched her back, allowing her to enter the room.

Withered Balloon Girl: Ha ha ha!

Madison could no longer flash her light.

Madison: What do we do?

Skyler: I don't know. Madison?

Madison: That shouldn't have happened. Something's wrong.

Balloon Girl's laughter began to draw the animatronics toward them. Madison and Skyler began to hear a music box playing, "Pop goes the Weasel". Plushtrap jumped at them from the darkness.

Plushtrap: FREEDOM!

Madison and Skyler were soon knocked unconscious.

Susan was at the house, conversing with Fredbear/Golden Freddy.

Susan: What was my aunt like?

Fredbear: She was amazing. Greater than life itself. She saw the beauty in everything, and never resorted to fight first thing. She's just like you. That's why I refused to kill you. You're all we have left of Rosie, but Plushtrap did not see this. Well, I think it should be time for you to go to sleep. I'll keep watch.

Susan: Thanks. (Yawns). I need to get some sleep.

Susan retired to his room for the night, and fell right asleep.

The next morning, Susan went to his kitchen, expecting to find Her mom and aunt. They were not found.

Susan: Uh, Golden Freddy? Where are my mom and aunt?

Fredbear: They didn't come home last night. Something must've gone wrong.

Susan: We have to go after them.

Fredbear/ Golden Freddy: We can't go alone. We'd be outnumbered. We need to bring help.

Susan: I think I have some people to call.

Steven grabbed her phone and called Penelope.

Penelope: Hello? Susan?

Susan: Hey, Penelope. I have a big problem. Can you put your mom and dad on the phone?

Penelope: Yeah sure.

A few moments later, and Penelope's father, Mr. Verducci, was on the phone.

Mr. Verducci: Hello?

Susan: Uncle Tanooki! I have a problem! Madison and Skyler didn't come home last night. I know exactly where they went. But I need help.

Mr. Verducci: We'll be over there soon.

Susan hung up the phone.

Susan: Ok. Come on Golden Freddy. When they get here, we're gonna need some help.

Penelope and both of her parents arrived.

Steven: Alright. Wait here. I'll be right back with some more help.

Penelope: Got it.

Steven ran out to Star City to find more people. She ran to her favorite fry shop, and kicked open the door.

Steven: Marilyn? Claire?

Claire Diamond and her older sister, Marilyn, we're working the deep fryers.

Claire: Susan? What's up?

Susan: My Mom and Aunt have gone missing. I need your help to get them back. Head to my place and wait there. I'll explain everything when I get there.

Marilyn: You're in luck. Our shift just ended.

Susan: Awesome!

Susan ran out and ran to find her cousin, Isabel at her car wash.

Susan: Isabel! Your sister are in trouble! I need your help. Go to my house, and I'll explain everything when I get there.

Isabel: You got it, Susan.

Susan went to Funland Arcade, to find Madison and Skyler's younger sister named Rosetta, stealing tickets from the games.

Steven: Rosetta! Your sister are gone! Can you help me save them?

Rosetta nodded.

Susan: Go to the temple and wait for me and I'll explain everything.

Susan went to the Big Donut to see her friends, Toad and Toadette both working the counter.

Toadette: Hey, Susan. What'll it be.

Susan: No time for that. My Mom and Aunt are gone, and I need your help to save them!

Toad: Oh of course.

Toadette: Why would I help you?

Steven: Because if you don't, we may all die. Go to my house, and I'll explain when I get there.

Susan left to find his last allies. He went to Fish Stew Pizza, to see his friends Jenny and Kiki cooking pizzas. He repeated what he said to everyone else and then ran back to his house.

Everyone was gathered at the temple.

Susan: Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. Fredbear. Give them the full story.

Golden Freddy raised his hand into the air and burned his entire backstory and the reason for their allies. Everyone soon knew what was happening.

Susan: If any of you want to back out, do it now.

Nobody wanted to leave.

Susan: This is the part where some of you leave.

Penelope: Come on Susan. We're here to help you. All of us.

Rosetta just nodded.

Heaven: Animatronics that come to life at night? I can use that for my blog, Keep Beach City Weird!

Susan: Alright then. This the part of the plan you all won't like. We have to go at night.

Mr. Verducci: What? You mean when the animatronics come to life?

Golden Freddy: In the day, we'd be too exposed, and possibly caught by authorities.

Isabel: I guess night would be better because we'd know when they're alive, and be ready for them.

Susan: Then it's agreed.

At Fazbear & Friend's pizzeria, Madison and Skyler were restrained by the animatronics, and held towards Plushtrap.

Plushtrap: Skyler and Madison. Perfect bait. Susan will undoubtedly follow you here, and bring help. And we'll be ready for them. Madison your daughter will pay because you taking Rosie from this world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabel drove the group to the pizzeria in her P-Wing around midnight. Susan's pink pet lion had come with them to help.

Isabel: Everyone grab a golf club.

Mr. Verducci: I got a gun. It's all good.

Isabel: Even still, we all need to be able to defend ourselves.

Isabel handed a golf club to everyone.

Fredbear: I have my powers.

They exited the car, carefully observing the night time streets. Lion watched the backside. The group tore down the police tape and walked inside.

Penelope: Yo, Susan. Where do you think they took them?

Susan: There is one place that they'd be. At the end of the hall, there's a room where the Withered Toy Animationics are kept so they can used for parts. They're probably there.

Mr. Verducci: I'll take point. Follow me.

The group walked through the halls, checking the party rooms in each area. They made it to the parts and service room, prepared for what lurked in that area.

Penelope: Everyone, get ready. With any luck they'll be tearing at us as soon as we open that door.

Susan: Lion, get ready.

Mrs. Verducci: On 3.

Marilyn: 1.

Penelope: 2.

Susan: 3!

They kicked down the door and started swing their clubs everywhere. There was nothing there.

Susan: Ok then. Let's check here for My Mom and Aunt.

Golden Freddy: Allow me.

Golden Freddy's body began to glow and illuminate the entire room, showing all the shutdown, Withered animatronics. Withered Springtrap now had his face, having taken it from the room. They had Madison and Skyler in their cold hands.

Penelope: There they are!

Susan: Careful. They might still be active.

Heaven snapped a pic of them with her phone.

Heaven: This is awesome. Maybe we're gonna be just...

Toy Foxy: FREEDOM!

A hook impaled Rosalina in the stomach. It lifted her into the air to the jaws of Withered Toy Foxy.

Susan: Heaven! No!

A golden shot knocked Withered Toy Foxy off the wall, making her drop Heaven.

Heaven: I'm ok. I'm ok.

Susan: Hang on. I can fix you.

Susan licked her hand and placed it on Heaven's stomach wound, healing it instantly.

Heaven: Woo! Thanks!

Golden Freddy: They're here!

The Withered Toy animatronics slowly lurched to life, dropping Skyler and Madison.

Voice: You fools! You let them escape.

Madison jumped up and knocked Withered Toy Golden Freddy Freddy back. Skyler slammed into Withered Toy Springtrap and kicked away Withered Salvagio, allowing them to jump back with Susan and the group. The Cartoon animatronics came from the entryway to attack, with Cartoon Balloon Girl. Plushtrap floated down.

Plushtrap: Hello, Susan. How are you?

Susan: Ready to leave here.

Plushtrap: You're getting ahead of yourself. First you want to beg for mercy. Then you want to leave.

Golden Freddy: Plushtrap! This isn't what Rosie would want.

Plushtrap: Rosie is gone!

The sound of his angered voice knocked the group down. Mr. Verducci fired his gun at Plushtrap, but it did nothing as it phased through his body. He destroyed the gun.

Plushtrap: Now. Deal with them.

All the animatronics raised their fists in the air.

All animatronics: FREEDOM!

They attacked. Lion used his sonic roars. This disoriented Withered Toy Foxy, but Plushtrap blasted him out of the room. Golden Freddy flew up to battle Plushtrap.

Madison started clashing with Withered Toy Golden Freddy. She threw a punch that Withered Toy Golden Freddy grabbed out of the air. He pulled her closer, clotheslining her and slamming her to the ground. He let out a deep laugh, only to get tripped up by Madison. She leapt into the air to bring her fist on him, only to be grabbed and thrown away by Cartoon Toy Foxy. Mrs. Verducci slammed Cartoon Toy GoldenFreddy in the face with her club. At one point, even causing his head to spin 180 degrees around. His head slowly turned to position and he attacked. He grabbed the golf club and knocked Mrs. Verducci to the ground.

Penelope: Mom!

Susan: Penelope! Use lights! Lights!

Penelope grabbed a flashlight from the destroyed gun and flashed it into Cartoon Toy Golden Freddy's face. This froze him in place, allowing Isabel to knock him back with a golf club swing. Cartoon Balloon Girl tackled Susan.

Cartoon Balloon Girl: Ha ha ha!

Susan tumbled with Cartoon Balloon Girl through the fight. She delivered a punch to Cartoon Balloon Girl's plastic head, creating a crack. The animatronic child headbutted Susan to stun her, then threw her into a pile of machinery.

Skyler was attacking Withered Toy Springtrap with her spear. Withered Toy Springtrap ducked and dodged the spear attacks. He grabbed the spear and pulled Skyler to clothesline her with his one hand. She dodged his coming stomp, then flipped up to kick him back.

Withered Salvagio was attacking Marilyn and Claire. Marilyn swung her golf club, hitting Salvagio in the stomach. Claire swung her golf club to hit Salvagio in the face. Salvagio's arms began to unclick from their outstretched position, swinging downward to hit Marilyn. Claire grabbed a flashlight and flashed Salvagio, stopping him. She slammed the bunny in the back and tripped him up. Marilyn pulled the head off, destroying him.

Golden Freddy and Plushtrap were blasting each other with dark and light energy. Plushtrap created a shadow aparition of Golden Freddy, known as Nightmare. The two fought each other, blasting and battling for supremacy. Fredbear overpowered and destroyed Nightmare leaving only a head.

Golden Freddy/Fredbear: I hate cheap knock-offs.

Cartoon Balloon Girl grabbed Susan from the pile and threw her into the ground. Susan kicked Cartoon Balloon Girl in the stomach, stunning him, and allowing Susan to knock off his head, destroying her. Susan began feeling weak.

Plushtrap: Feeling a little light headed?

Susan: What did you do to me?

Plushtrap: I'm darkness. You're heart is too pure. Soon, the darkness will take you over, and the battle over light and dark in your body will destroy it, and you'll die.

Golden Freddy/Fredbear pumped a large amount of golden light into Susan's body.

Golden Freddy: That'll buy us some time.

Golden Freddy jumped up and attacked Plushtrap .

Rosetta was outmaneuvering the attacks of Cartoon Toy Springtrap. Her small size allowed her to move around Cartoon Toy Springtrap, causing him to fall into a daze. Rosetta pulled out her screwdriver and hacked into Cartoon Toy Springtrap's back. This caused Cartoon Toy Springtrap to turn on the other animatronics. He tackled Toy Foxy and started pulling her apart, piece by piece. Skyler ran across and decapitated both of them with her spear.

Isabel and Mr. Verducci were attacking Withered Toy Foxy. Se swung her hook on Isabal, which Isabel blocked. Withered Toy Foxy kicked her away, and jumped over to tackle her. her face suddenly met Madison's sword, sending her into the air. she fell back into her hands, and she pulled her head off her body.

knocked off Toy Foxy's head, destroying her.

Rosetta and Skyler were trying to outsmart Cartoon Crocky. Rosetta went underneath him and Skyler jumped on Cartoon Crocky. Rosetta hit Cartoon Crocky in the back, and Skyler sliced him in half with a sword slash, destroying him.

Marilyn and Tanooki were fighting their last target, Withered Toy Golden Freddy. He was generally stronger. He grabbed Marilyn's club and karate chopped Tanooki in the throat. He threw Marilyn away. Madison and Skyler stood to face Withered Toy Golden Freddy.

Madison: We'll handle this.

Withered Toy Golden Freddy leapt into the air, kicking Skyler, then dropping Madison into the floor. Madison and Skyler recovered and attacked from different directions. Withered Freddy blocked Madison and Shulk using them to propel a elbowing Skyler in the head, then roundhouse kicking Madison in the face.

Golden Freddy saw this happening, and flew into Withered Toy Golden Freddy's body. This caused the two to merge together.

Golden Freddy: The man giveth and the man taketh away!

He sucked away Withered Toy Golden Freddy's entire essence, giving Golden Freddy more power.

Golden Freddy: It's time to end this.

Plushtrap: No. This isn't happening!

Golden Freddy: Sayonara, brother. FINAL FLASH!

A golden beam blasted Plushtrap, incinerating and burning him down to a crisp.

Golden Freddy: See you in hell.

Golden Freddy began to fade away.

Susan: Woah, what's happening?

Golden Freddy: My soul has been trapped in this realm for eternity. Now, I'm free. Thank you.

Golden Freddy disappeared forever.

Susan: You're welcome.

A few years passed, and Susan ,Madison and Skyler was at the new location, which was smaller, with a lower budget, and cheaper animatronics.

Susan: Why are we here again?

Madison: We owe it to Golden Freddy to spend one more day at this place.

Susan looked over at the Pirate Cove curtain to see Toy Foxy performing. Toy Foxy got off stage. Susan approached the coming Toy Foxy.

Susan: Not much anymore right? You ain't nothing. You're so stupid looking.

Toy Foxy narrowed her eyes at Susan.

Susan: Uh oh.

The last thing Susan saw was Toy Foxy's open jaw lurching towards the top of her head.

Susan's frontal lobe was bitten out by Toy Foxy as she fell to the floor. Everyone ran out in fear.

Madison: Susan!

Skyler: Suzie! No! . Oh my God.

Toy Foxy retreated behind her curtain as it closed.

THE END?

* * *

 **Now things get interesting. What'll happen to Susan now? Find out in the sequel story, Return of Fazbear & Friends Pizzeria ! Bye bye!**


End file.
